1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic alarm sound generating means for a timepiece, and more particularly to an electronic alarm sound generating means for a timepiece which performs an intermittent sounding action which can be gradually varied louder one after another than the first sounding action in order to have a better alarming effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been well-known alarm clocks using an electronic alarming system and they have been of wide and practical use for handy type timepiece.
It is preferable for this type of alarm clocks that a clock starts alarming with smaller effect in the beginning and increases the alarming effect louder as the time proceeds, in other words, the comparatively quiet alarming action is performed in the initial stage, and the louder and firm alarming action is performed after a certain time passes. In order to perform such alarming effect as mentioned above, a sound volume control is generally used. In the recent electronic alarm clocks, however, such system is equipped to simlify the control circuit that an intermittent alarm sounding action is performed with a fixed sound volume but with shorter interval as the time proceeds after the alarm starts in action.
In such prior art device as mentioned above, however, the reduction of the interval into shorter time is performed by thinning out control pulses. Therefore, the reduction is performed at a considerable rate and the clock cannot obtain an alarming effect with smooth variation.